1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Thermoset polyimide (PI) is commonly used as a fuser belt substrate due to its high glass transition temperature, Tg, (about 370° C.) however, it is very expensive, and the curing process is long (at least 3 hours) and energy consuming (curing at over 300° C.).
Thus, there is high unit manufacturing cost associated with fuser substrates made of polyimide. There is a need to reduce the cost.
Thermoplastic polyimide does not possess the properties of thermoset polyimide. The highest Tg of the thermoplastic polyimide materials available is about 300° C. Other materials used for fuser substrates can become brittle, resulting in unacceptable performance.
There is always a need to explore novel materials to replace thermoset polyimide for fuser belt substrate to reduce manufacturing cycle time and cost.
In addition, a polyimide fuser belt requires a modulus that is greater than 4,000 MPa. In embodiments, the onset decomposition temperature should be greater than 400° C. Such requirements, along with reduced cost of manufacturing, are desirable